diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Nephalem Rift
Nephalem Rifts are alternate realities to Sanctuary, accessible from the mortal realm.Diablo III, Rift Keystone Fragment Gameplay Nephalem Rifts are a randomized dungeon system for Diablo III, introduced in Reaper of Souls. ''The rift runs last 10-20 minutes (on adequate difficulty) and consist of random areas and monsters, Unique monsters cannot spawn in the Rifts. The layouts stem from taking the tilesets and dungeons of the game and re-organizing/shuffling them. Monsters are likewise re-shuffled, found in combinations otherwise not present. The rifts have 1-10 levels. Each level is effectively a different dungeon, with a different monster combination (completely independent from the normal monster type set for that zone). The Rift is accessed via any of the Nephalem Obelisks, and requires one Rift Keystone Fragment to open. The keystone must be manually placed into the slot to prevent misclick. If any other player wants to enter the Rift after it is opened, they must also pay one Fragment. During the event, a progress bar will appear just beneath the game's mini-map, starting at 0%. To fill it to 100%, player needs to kill 999 enemies: until patch 2.1, each enemy regardless of type counted as just one, but as of 2.1, more powerful foes count as more than one kill. Elite Monsters are also worth much more, and leave the Progress Globes when killed. Once the bar reaches 100%, a random Rift Guardian boss will spawn near the player. Once the Rift Guardian has spawned, the monster density for the remaining dungeon is greatly decreased, but after the boss's death, player can speak to Orek to receive a substantial gold and experience reward. After receiving the reward, the Rift will be forcibly closed in 30 seconds, so picking up all loot before turning in the 'quest' is advised. Any players still in the Rift when it is closed will be teleported back to town. Pylons appear only in Nephalem Rifts and provide a huge 30-second buff to the party. Legendary drop rates are increased by 100% in Nephalem Rifts, which is multiplicative with the increased legendary drop chance in the Torment difficulties. Realm of Trials The Realm of Trials is the next step in the Rift journey, in which players fend off increasingly difficult waves of monsters. Access to them is restricted by a locked portal. To access a Realm of Trials, players must complete a regular Nephalem Rift in any difficulty. When the Rift Guardian is defeated, they'll have a chance to drop a Key of Trials which opens the Realm of Trials. This chance is high enough to get a Key on nearly every run, however, players will not get a keystone if they already have it, or a Greater Rift Keystone. The player can then use this new key at the Nephalem Obelisk, similar to other Rift Fragments. Upon doing so, all ongoing effects will be cleared, and all cooldowns will be reset. The player(s) will be teleported instantly and irreversibly into the Realm of Trials (similar to the Realm of Terror, but with some Healing Wells around), and after a brief preparation time, the waves will start to pour through. Each wave is 10-20 random monsters from any Act, which must be killed in 20 seconds. Their difficulty settings are matching those of the corresponding Rift rank. If the player kills a wave in time, the ranking will be raised by up to 6, depending on remaining amount of time. Difficulty of the resulting Rift will match the last wave players have beaten successfully. Dying within the Realm will not reset it, and will not cause the player to lose a Key (although for Hardcore characters, this death will be real). Player can even revive and finish the wave on time, if they manage to do it quickly enough. Once a Key is obtained, the player may use the Town Portal to return to town, and even will be awarded some gold and experience. Greater Rifts Greater Rifts (previously named Tiered Rifts)2014-04-24, Chatty Q&A: Blizzard talks Reaper of Souls and the future of Diablo 3. ''Shack News, accessed on 2014-04-2014 provide a way for players to test their mettle beyond Torment 6 difficulty. To access a Greater Rift, players must complete a Realm of Trials and get the Greater Rift Key. Greater Rifts differ from Nephalem Rifts in the following ways: *Before the Rift starts, all positive and negative effects will be cleared, and all cooldowns will be reset. *The clock is raced against while acquiring monster kills. Each Rift has a 15 minute timer. *Once the timer expires, the Rift Guardian spawns even if the bar is not yet filled. *Most monsters do not drop loot. All loot is moved to the Rift Guardian. *Once the Rift Guardian spawns, all other monsters die and despawn. *Treasure Goblins may not spawn in Greater Rifts. *To beat the rift, they must kill (not just summon) the Guardian before the time is up. *There are no interactable or breakable objects except Pylons. *Duration of Conduit Pylons is halved. *Players cannot resurrect at their corpse or in town while in a Greater Rift—only at the last checkpoint (note that if a player dies in a Greater Rift on a Hardcore character, that death will be permanent). *Players cannot use player banners or the Teleport option if the target player is in a Greater Rift before the Rift Guardian is defeated. Once the Rift Guardian is defeated, players may teleport. *Higher Greater Rifts levels are progressively more difficult (this difficulty is separate from the standard difficulty settings like Master, Torment I-VI, etc.). Level 25 is identical to T6, and the maximum difficulty level is 100. Reward for killing the Rift Guardian is increased accordingly. *Other players may not enter the Greater Rift once it has started. *While inside the Greater Rift, players may not change skills or equipment until the Rift Guardian has been defeated. In particular, this means that players won't be able to switch to the five elemental damage immunity amulets for the final fight. *Defeating Rift Guardians inside a Greater Rift is the only way to obtain Legendary Gems (except Boon of the Hoarder). In the end, players must speak to Urshi and choose either to upgrade their Legendary Gems or (if they manage to complete the Rift in time) to advance to the next level. If the player chooses to upgrade gems, or fails to complete the Rift on time, the Greater Rift Key is lost, and must be obtained anew in the Realm of Trials. If one completes a Greater Rift before time expires, they can opt to advance to the next difficulty level. Should their time be exceptionally good, they might even skip up to 6 levels. If time instead expires, the player may still complete the current Greater Rift, but will only get the upgrade gems option in the end, concluding the run. Their best results will be posted to the appropriate Leaderboards. Development During development, Nephalem Rifts were originally called "Loot Runs."2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 In the beta of Reaper of Souls, completion of the rift rewarded the player a Greater Horadric Cache.2013-12-05, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Bounty: Rewards Change. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-20 RNG in Rifts is going to be tweaked to make times more comparable. More similar density levels is expected. Rift-only zones are also being looked at.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 Media References Category:Gameplay Category:Realms Category:Diablo III Locations